


Slippery

by Dragonquillca



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonquillca/pseuds/Dragonquillca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little micro, fan fic for your amusement, starring Regina and Emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> I love micro fiction, and I love Once, so I combined them both. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

_**Slippery** _

"Push it in, Emma."

"Regina, I'm trying. Maybe if you just stayed still..."

"You're the one in control, I assumed you knew how to do this."

Emma shifted her grip. "It's not my fault it's slippery."

"Perhaps if you...yes...almost..."

"Hold it right there, Regina...no...with your other hand."

"Emma, put your left hand here...now lift it a little..."

"That's it...I think you've got it..."

"YES!"

And that was it.

They had hung the drapes.

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this tale, I invite you to visit my blog, Words and Worlds at https://dragonquillca.wordpress.com/ where you can find short forays into more fiction and sometimes tidbits on expected slices of the human experience.


End file.
